


Hot locket

by Nickwritesfluff



Series: McPriceley soulmate AUs [1]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickwritesfluff/pseuds/Nickwritesfluff
Summary: Summers in Uganda are hot. Really hot.Kevin Price doesn't take heat very well. He's lucky his friend is always there to help him.I can't write summaries, basically it's a soulmate AU in which you get a locket with your soulmate's picture inside, but it only opens if certain things happen.Also, sorry about the title, I'm tired.





	Hot locket

The summer in Uganda was literal Hell. Kevin wasn't a fan of the heat, but when an especially hot day came, he felt like dying. He drank bottled water like crazy - well, until Elder McKinley took them from him.  
"We won't go to the market until Thursday, Elder Price." he explained, and it made Kevin feel even worse. It was only Monday.   
"Well, then at least try swimming in the river or something!" he said as he sat down to the old and a but dusty couch. He made a face, but stayed where he was sitting.  
"Well, I won't let a crocodile eat my legs, if you don't mind." McKinley laughed, sitting down next to Kevin. "Are you doing okay? You seem a bit pale."  
Kevin had to laugh at that. Okay? He could feel his muscles give up in his body, sinking farther into the - surprisingly soft - couch. As he looked at McKinley, he saw little black dots all around the other man. He slowly shook his head, afraid it might fall of if he shook it faster. The black dots started to fill out his field of vision, and he could only see McKinley's panicked eyes. _He_ _still_ _looks_ _beautiful_ \- Kevin thought, trying harder to not pass out in front of him.   
He felt the weight next to him disappear as McKinley stood up. Kevin started to lose consciousness. And then he felt something cold on his forehead, and then his cheek, and finally his neck. This brought him back enough to see his favourite redhead in front of him. The district leader was holding a wet towel with one hand, and a water bottle in the other, which was probably warm, but as he placed it in Kevin's hands, it felt like it was ice cold. The Elder helped Kevin drink a few sips, and it was _heaven_.   
It took Kevin a few seconds to hear McKinley's worried voice, but when he did, he smiled. He liked McKinley's voice. And McKinley's hair. It looked so soft, Kevin wanted to touch it all the time. And he really liked his eyes. They were blue, but not ordinary blue. They were like the sight when the ocean and the sky blends together, and there were some small greenish dots around his pupils which brought out the man's vibrant colours. He also liked McKinley's skin. It was pale, but it was full of freckles, and they looked like stars on the man. Yes, Kevin really liked McKinley.  
He felt the hot metal locket necklace that was placed around his wrist as a bracelet. He often played with it, wondering how to open it. His parents said it was a special locket with your soulmate's picture inside. Everyone got one when they turned 16. Nobody knew where they came from, but if you had one, you'd know you have a soulmate. They remained closed until something "special" happened to you and your soulmate. His parents never told him more. He guessed he'd know how to open it if he met his soulmate, or maybe after his mission.   
He never took it off - until now.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" he heard McKinley's soft voice.  
"It's hot." Kevin explained, finally putting down the locket next to him.  
"You really shouldn't leave it around like that." McKinley sighed, picking up the locket (while being _really_ close to Kevin, and it made him blush a very deep red). He almost didn't hear McKinley's soft "Oh.".  
"Oh?"  
"It... It opened." the district leader said, his voice was softer than a whisper.  
Kevin felt like his heart had stopped beating for a second. His locket. It's open. It's open, and it's in Elder McKinley's left hand, and he hadn't seen it yet, but McKinley had. He definitely had, his face was pale and then red, and Kevin started to worry.   
"What?" he asked, reaching for the locket. This was it. He could finally see what's inside. Or who is. McKinley carefully placed it in Kevin's hand, and the taller man could see that he was shaking.  
And then he understood why.  
The locket held a picture of a boy with red hair that looked so soft Kevin wanted to touch it. He had blue eyes, but not ordinary blue. He was pale, and he had freckles, and they looked like stars on the boy's skin.  
Then he noticed a name that was engraved under the picture: _"Connor McKinley"._  
"Connor?" Kevin asked, almost crying but not quite.   
"Y-yes?" the redhead flinched slightly as Kevin placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Can I see your locket?" Price asked, smiling at the district leader, who nodded. They both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding when the locket in Kevin's hand opened with an almost inaudible _click_.   
"Soulmates?" McKinley - no, Connor asked hopefully. Kevin smiled and nodded, then he gave the locket back to him.   
"Soulmates."  
Neither of them knew who started to lean in, but when their lips connected, neither of them cared. It all felt so natural, like they were meant to do this. Kevin smiled into the kiss. They _were_ meant to do this. _Literally._


End file.
